A backlight module generally comprises a back plate, a light guide plate provided on a side of the back plate, and a light source provided facing the light guide plate, for example, a light-emitting diode (LED) light source. In order to improve luminous efficiency of the backlight module, for example, an optical component, e.g., a reflection sheet, a diffusion sheet, and a brightness enhancement film, etc., may be further provided. With respect to a back plate with a U-bent structure, when the backlight module is being assembled, a light bar is generally inserted in the U-fold structure from a front side. Under a normal circumstance, the U-bent structure has a smaller opening, so assembly of the light bar is more difficult, and a circumstance, e.g., inaccurate positioning or even deformation of the light bar, etc. is apt to occur, affecting luminous efficiency of the light source.